Destiny
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Destiny is a rising rock star. But take off her wig, and she’s the one and only Lilly Truscott. Which one of Lilly’s close friends will figure it out? Loliver T just to be safe
1. Prologue

_Summary: Destiny is a rising rock star. But take off her wig, and she's the one and only Lilly Truscott. Which one of Lilly's close friends will figure it out? Loliver_

_Wow. I'm not even sure if this will be good. It just sorta attacked me this plot bunny. So I had to give it a try. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I own the plot and the writing. Nothing more, nothing less._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Prologue

(Lilly POV)

I stood in front of my floor length mirror, fixing my midnight black wig.

"Destiny. You're on in 5." My manager, otherwise known as my mom, informed as she walked into my dressing room. I smoothed out my pink plaid skirt and looked down at my Doc Martens. I glanced again at my reflection. I plucked invisible dust off of my black tank top. My mom walked up behind me and smiled.

"You're going to do great." She assured. I turned to face her.

"I hope so. I'm just nervous, you know? I mean, it IS my first live show." I explained. My mom chuckled.

"Just remember what happened to Miley during her first show, and you'll be fine." She suggested. My eyes widened as I remembered what had happened. She had forgotten the words to her own song. I groaned.

"Mom! Don't remind me of that! That'll only make it worse!" My mom laughed.

"Honey, you'll do great! I've heard you in rehearsal, and Hannah Montana better watch out. She's got some competition coming her way." My mom joked. I attempted a weak smile.

"Destiny! You're on in one minute!" I heard a yell. I smiled at my mom.

"Wish me luck." I said as I walked out the door.

I waited nervously in the entry way of the stage. I peered out at the thousands of people in the audience. I took a shaky breath.

"Alright Destiny. You're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" I heard. I walked out onto the stage, beaming largely.

You see my best friend Miley Stewart wasn't the only one holding a secret identity from the world and her friends. I do, too.

I'm Lilly Truscott. Otherwise known as Destiny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. Very short prologue. But, I thought it was pretty good. Tell me if I should continue….in a review…._

_--Lani_


	2. Just Your Average Girl

_Hey guys. Frist I 'll just say Happy 4th of July!!_

_Second, I guess this story is alright since you reviewed. I hope you like this next chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I own the plot, the writing, and this chapter. Plus the half empty can of Root Beer on the table._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Just Your Average Girl

(Lilly POV)

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

I groaned. It was 6:20 am and the start of a brand new day. I hated brand new days.

I threw the covers off of my body and climbed out of bed. I shut off the annoying alarm clock prior to walking over to my closet. I rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor. Finally, I decided on pair of jean boy shorts, a yellow long-sleeved shirt, and over that a purple tank top. I threw on a yellow beanie before heading downstairs.

"Hey Lilly." My mom greeted with a smile. I only groaned.

"How are you so happy in the morning?" I inquired. She laughed.

"Because I don't stay up until midnight when I have to wake up at 6:30."

"6:20." I corrected. She laughed again. I heard a honk outside and turned to my mom.

"There's my ride." I told her. She nodded. I gave her a peck on the cheek, grabbed my black messenger bag, and walked out the door. I slid into Oliver's new Volvo.

"Hey Ollie." I greeted.

"Hey Lils." He greeted back. I sat there, waiting for him to go.

"Why aren't you going?"

"Because you don't have your seatbelt on." I rolled my eyes.

"Oliver, just go."

"Not until you buckle your seatbelt. I only just got my driver's license a little while ago, Lils. I'm not going to let you fly out the windshield if I run into a ditch." He explained. I chuckled as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Thank you." He said as he backed out of the driveway.

"So how was your weekend?" he asked once we were on the road.

"It was good." I simply stated.

"Wow. Descriptive."

"Oh yeah. How was yours?"

"It was normal. Oh! Did you hear about that new singer Destiny? She had a concert on Saturday, and I heard she was killer." He said. I smiled slightly to myself.

"No. I didn't hear about her."

"Oh, okay. Well I heard she's playing in L.A. on Friday. Maybe you, Miley, and I could all go together." He suggested. I tensed slightly.

"I'll talk to my mom about it." I told him as we pulled into our parking space. Oliver nodded as he shut off the engine and climbed out. I followed suite before reaching into the back and grabbing my bag. We walked into the building together, heading for our lockers right next to each other.

Once there, we met up with Miley who seemed slightly agitated.

"Hey Miles. What's up?" I asked as I opened my locker.

"Nothing." She answered. I sent her a disbelieving look.

"Okay fine. There's this new rock star or whatever that played over the weekend, and my dad is worried that it'll hurt Hannah's sales." She said. "I bet she isn't even that good." Oliver snorted.

"What Oliver?" Miley snapped just as I slammed my locker door shut. Oliver shut his right after, and we all headed to our first class.

"It's just that I heard she was awesome." He told her. Miley scowled.

"Aren't you guys at all worried about what will happen to Hannah?" she fumed. I rolled my eyes.

"Miley. No matter how good this Destiny chick is, it's not going to ruin Hannah Montana. People can like more then one singer, ya know." I told her. She sighed.

"I guess you're right. I just want to hear her."

"She's playing in L.A. on Friday. Do you wanna go?" Oliver asked. Miley contemplated as we entered our first class.

"Are you going?" she directed towards me after we sat down.

"Maybe."

"Then sure Oliver. I'll go." She answered. Oliver smiled. I scowled. I knew I wouldn't be able to go, and I hated the idea of Oliver going to the concert with just Miley.

I would never admit it to anyone, but I liked Oliver. I really liked Oliver, and I have ever since the eighth grade. Every time I was near him, I wanted to hold him, but every single one of my senses tell me to stop it. And I wanted to kiss him, but I knew I wanted it too much.

I sighed as class began. I would never kiss, hold, or touch Oliver. I knew I wouldn't. He was like poison. If I ever kissed him, it would kill our friendship and that would kill me!

Liking your best friend is way too confusing for my taste.

The rest of the day pasted by slowly. There was biology, math, then gym, lunch, then English, then art, and finally reading. A normal high school day.

Because I was just your average girl.

Well, on the weekdays at least.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. So this chapter was short and the next one will be, too. These two chapters are just getting to know Lilly as Lilly and Lilly as Destiny. So the next chapter will be the concert. M'kay?_

_Reviews are love!_

_--Lani_


	3. Rockstar

_Heeello everybody! Well, I just felt like updating, so here it is!_

_Disclaimer: The song that I use is called "Poison". I decided to use the remix, so it's kinda different then the original. Alice Cooper owns the original, and Groove Coverage owns the remix. I own the writing and the plot._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3- Rockstar

(Lilly POV)

"Hey Lilly." Oliver greeted at lunch on Friday.

"Hey Ollie. What's up?"

"Nothing really. How about you?" he asked. I took a small bite of my mac and cheese.

"Nothing." Oliver sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"What's gotten you down this time?" I inquired.

"Just the fact that my best friend can't go to the supposed best concert with me and my other best friend." He answered. I took another bite.

"I already told you a million times that I can't go. My mom vehemently refused to let me go." I answered. Hey, it wasn't a TOTAL lie. "Plus, you and Miley already have your tickets."

"Yeah, but I'm sure we could get you one. Come on Lils. Just ask your mom again!"

"Ollie. Did you miss the whole 'my mom vehemently refused' part in this whole conversation?"

"What does vehemently mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"It means that there's no way that she's going to let me go." I clarified. He heaved another sigh as he slightly shook his head at Miley who was sitting with her other friends.

"Fine Lils. But you're just going to miss out on the fun we'll have with the backstage passes that Hannah Montana snagged us." He bragged. I choked.

"The WHAT?!"

"Backstage passes." I scowled at no one in particular. My mother was a dead woman walking.

-After school, Lilly's house-

"Mom!" I called.

"In the kitchen!" she replied. I stomped into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she wiped her hands on a dish towel.

"How could you give backstage passes to Hannah Montana?!" I screeched. My mom placed a container of honey in the shape of a bear in front of me.

"First of all, drink up. It helps with the vocals. Second off, I didn't." I poured some honey into my mouth and swallowed.

"Well if you didn't, then who did?"

"John." She simply stated, motioning towards the honey. I drank some more.

"John?! As in my guitarist John?!" my mom nodded. "Where did he get them?!" More honey.

"Everyone in your band gets two, honey." She explained. More honey. Then I groaned.

"I'll bet that they'll notice it's me!" After I took one last gulp of honey, my mom put it away.

"Lils, haven't you ever thought about telling them?" I scoffed.

"Of course I have mom! But I can't! Because if I tell Miley, she'll probably get mad at me for being Hannah's new 'competition'. And if I tell Oliver, he'll tell Miley!" I explained. My mom nodded understandingly.

"Okay, but you should really go get ready. You've only got like 70 minutes." My mom said. I nodded before leaving the room.

Once in MY room, I walked over to my closet. I pushed the clothes hanging to the side, and opened the black French doors sprouting fancy 'D's.

Just like Miley, I had a larger closet behind my closet. But I wasn't pop star Hannah Montana. I was rock star Destiny. So the walls were a dark red, the carpet was black. The clothes hanging on the revolving thing were punk/"Goth" clothes. There were many different black wigs instead of blonde.

I studied my many clothes for quite a while. Finally, I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a pink tank top, a black leather jacket, and pink converses. I placed a curly black wig on top of my head before pinning it into place. I then applied a thick line of eyeliner all around my eyes, dark eye shadow, and dark pink lip stick. I looked satisfactorily in my mirror, before heading downstairs.

"Very nice." My mom commented.

"Thank you." I said before we hurried out to the awaiting limo.

-Concert-

"Destiny, you're on in 1 minute." A man called. I hugged my mom, and she assured me that I would be great. I waited on the side of the stage, and looked out into the crowd. My stomach tied into a knot as I spotted Hannah and "Owen".

"Okay Destiny, you're on."

That was all I needed.

I strutted out onto the dimly lit stage, ready to show Hannah Montana what Destiny was all about.

-Near the end of show-

"Okay guys. This song is originally by Alice Cooper, but the band and I decided that it would be fun if we covered it. So here's Poison." I told them. The music started, and I immediately joined in.

"_(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)_

Poison

(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)

Poison

Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games

(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)

Poison

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains"

I ended the song, and was immediately greeted by a roar of applause. I got that immediate rush from hearing them scream and clap.

I waved to them before walking off the stage to await the arrival of Hannah Montana and Owen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So there's that chapter. The next chapter will be pretty short, too. Okay, so I just wanted you guys to know that I'm open to any suggestion that you may have. And there will be a prequel, and a sequel to this, I know for sure. Hmm…I also wanted to know whether or not you wanted me to make this kind of…dramatic, or if you just wanted it to stay all happy and such. I think I know what I'm going to do, but I just want your opinion._

_Reviews are love!_

_--Lani_


	4. Meeting Destiny

_Hellllo. Here's the next installment of Destiny. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I own the plot and the writing. Noting more nothing less._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Meeting Destiny

(Lilly POV)

Immediately after stepping backstage, I was pulled into a warm embrace. Knowing it was my mom, I hugged her back. My mom released me, beaming.

"You were _amazing_, honey." I smiled.

"Thanks mom."

"Even better then your first one."

"Thank you mom." She smiled before pushing me towards my dressing room.

"Now, hurry up and get in there. You need to make you that none of your wigs are out before…" she looked around before whispering, "Miley and Oliver get here." I nodded before walking over to my dressing room, shutting the door behind me.

I looked around the room, making sure that it looked like a normal rock star's dressing room. Satisfied, I slid off my jacket, throwing it across the small table. Soon after, there was a knock on my door, and a male's head with black shaggy hair popped in.

"Hey Des."

"Oh. Hey Alex. What's up?"

"Butch wanted me to make sure that you were ready for Hannah Montana and some kid to come in. I guess you are." He informed me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm ready." He slid in, shutting the door behind him.

"You seem more nervous then you did when you had your first show. What's up?" he inquired, taking a seat on the leather couch. I heaved a sigh.

"Let's just say, I know these people. And I don't want them to know the _real _me, but I think they might recognize me." I explained. Alex was the only one of my band mates (so far) that knew about my secret. He had walked in on me with my wig half on. Alex nodded understandingly.

"Just be sure not to let them know. I'll send em in though, if you're alright." I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. Great show, by the way." I smiled.

"You did great, too!" he nodded in thanks and gave me a quick hug before leaving the room. Soon after, Miley as Hannah and Oliver as Owen walked into the room. Hannah…er…Miley beamed at me.

"Oh my gosh. That was such a great show!" she exclaimed, making her way over to the couch. I plopped into my favorite chair, slipped off my shoes, and smiled.

"Thanks Mi-Hannah."

"Yeah. You're better then everyone's been saying." Oliver complimented. I beamed.

"Thank you!" Hannah leaned over to me.

"Honestly Destiny. I'm in awe of how amazing your voice is." Miley gushed.

"Wow. That means a lot coming form you. You have such an awesome voice, too!" I complimented. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"From what I've gathered, you liked the show?" I asked jokingly. Oliver nodded quickly.

"It rocked!" I laughed.

"So Hannah. What made you want to come to my show?" I asked, leaning back into the chair.

"I just wanted to check out the competition." She joked. I giggled.

"Oh yeah. Since I'm such big competition."

"Hey, you are."

"Highly doubt that, Hannah." Miles shook her head slightly.

"Oh wow. Don't you just love the rush you get when you get out on that stage, doing what you love, with all the fans screaming your name?" Hannah gushed. I nodded vehemently.

"It's amazing."

"Because I can't participate in conversation involving singing, I'm changing the subject. What do you like doing Destiny?" Oliver inquired. I chuckled.

"Usually, I'm skateboarding, surfing, writing lyrics, computer, phone, T.V. That's pretty much my life." I informed.

"Wow. You remind me a lot of our friend Lola." Oliver commented.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What do you like doing Hannah?"

"Phone, T.V., comp, Lyrics. A lot of the same stuff you do." Hannah informed. We all talked about music, T.V., and other random things for maybe an hour longer before a head popped into my room.

"Lil-Destiny? We've gotta get going." My mom said. I nodded, and she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Miley asked, not recognizing my mom in her brunette wig.

"My mom slash manager." I said.

"Don't you just hate when your parents are your manager?" Hannah complained as she stood. I nodded.

"Yep."

"Well, we should get going, too." Oliver said, shaking my hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"You, too." Hannah hugged me.

"This was fun. We should get together again at my concert next week. Call if you need a backstage pass." She told me as she handed me a slip of paper. I took it before shoving it into my pocket. I quickly grabbed a slip of paper and wrote down my Destiny number on it. I handed her the paper.

"Call me sometime. Maybe we could go shopping or something." I told her. She nodded.

"Bye Destiny! Hope to see you next week." She said before leaving the room. I collapsed onto the couch. My mom soon appeared.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"You okay? They didn't realize it was you, did they?"

"No. I'm just frustrated. Being Lilly, Lola, and Destiny is way too confusing for me." I complained.

"It'll all work out, hun." She sympathized.

"Yeah. Well, let's go. I'm exhausted." I said, pulling on my shoes and grabbing my jacket.

"I would be, too after singing 16 rock songs one after the other." She agreed. I laughed, and we made our way out to the limo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there you go. I hope it was decent._

_Reviews make me very very happy!_

_--Lani_


	5. Author's Note

**Okay guys. Here's the thing. I'm leaving for camp for a week or so, so I won't be able to update for a while. I'm **_**really**_** sorry, but I promise I will update as soon as I get back. I've got quite a few things planned for all my stories, and hopefully I'll be writing even more of the stories at camp.**

**For Little White Lies - This will be the first one I update once I get back. I have almost the whole story written, I just need to type it. Easier said then done.**

**That's all I really have to say. I hope you're not **_**too**_** mad I'm leaving for camp. I promise I'll update as soon as I get back!**

**Love you all for your reviews!**

**--Lani**


	6. The Beginning

_Whoa. It has been for freaking ever since I've updated! I'm soo sorry about that! I've been trying to figure out what I wanted to with this one, and I realized that I'm not going to make it as…depressing as it was originally going to be. It is going to be one of my more light-hearted stories, even though there will be some drama. Don't worry. Anywho, here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HM or any songs that may be used in this story unless I say so. I do however own the TV that I shall be watching the Jonas Brothers concert on at 8 tonight. That should be quite fun! I also own the plot and the writing._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5- The Beginning**

"Lilly…Lilly…Lillian Truscott!" I shot up in bed.

"What?" I snapped grumpily.

"Oliver's on the phone." She informed, holding the phone out for me to take.

"It's too early." I grumbled, falling back onto my pillows. She rolled her eyes.

"Lil, its 12:30."

"Well mom, that is what doing a rock concert until 1 o'clock in the morning the talking to Hannah Montana until 2:30 then getting home from said rock concert at 3 can do to ya!" I whispered ferociously, remembering that Oliver was on the phone. I snatched the phone from her grasp, placing it to my ear. She walked out of my room, chuckling softly to herself.

"What do you want Oliver?" I snapped.

"Someone's chipper this morning."

"You wake me up at 12:36 just to tell me that?"

"No."

"Then get to the point, Ollie." I said as I slipped out of bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the beach." He suggested. I thought for a moment.

"Eh, why not. Give me 20." I told him as I began rummaging through my drawers to find a swim suit.

"Alright. See ya in a few."

"Bye Ollie."

"Bye Lila." He said before hanging up the phone. I clicked the off button before tossing the phone onto my bed.

I finally grabbed a black and pink plaid tankini from my dresser and threw them onto the chair next to my desk. I then grabbed a pink, loosed fitting, almost see through tunic (A/N: Like the one she wore in the 70s dance episode. Catch my drift?) and light jean shorts. I quickly changed from my pajamas into the clothes I had chosen before running a brush through my hair. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and applied a small amount of make up and Chap Stick. I flew down the stairs and gave my mom a quick hug. I then slipped on some black flip flops, calling over my shoulder that I was heading to the beach with Oliver.

"Okay. Just don't forget about your recording session at 5" she yelled after me just as I shut the door. I then made my way towards the beach, and a waiting Oliver.

A few minutes later, I caught sight of the messy mop of brown hair as I entered the beach. He was sitting at the counter at Rico's, chatting with Jackson as he rested his chin in his hands. I silently walked up behind Oliver, motioning to Jackson to pretend I wasn't there. He slightly nodded, something Oliver was sure not to catch.

I wrapped my arms around Oliver's waist from behind.

"Boo." I whispered into his ear, causing him to jump. He turned around in his chair quickly, but upon realizing it was me, smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I breathed the scent of his shirt, glad to have that familiar scent. He slowly released me, and I hopped onto the stool next to him.

"That was not funny Lila." He told me, using the nickname he had given me back when we were kids. I smiled.

"Yes it was Ollie. Admit it." He rolled his eyes, and Jackson set a smoothie in front of me, the kind I always got down at Rico's. I set a 5 dollar bill onto the counter from my pocket, and told him to keep the change.

"So it was slightly funny, but still!" Oliver argued. I took a sip of the drink, smiling in contentment. Oliver and I stayed at the counter while we finished our drinks. We then made our way down to the beach, my arm wrapped around his waist, his around my shoulders.

We plopped onto the sand, and just talked for a few minutes before I decided I wanted to go swimming.

"Hey Ollie." I sang. He glanced at me, a look of fear and curiosity on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go swimming!" I exclaimed, pulling him to his feet after hopping to my own. He groaned. Oliver really never was the type for swimming, but somehow, I always got him to. I quickly stripped down into my bathing suit and began skipping my way out to the water. I then noticed that Oliver was not with me. He was standing completely still back where I left him, and I rolled my eyes. I slouched back to where he was.

"What's your problem now?" I asked, and he seemed to snap out of whatever daydream he was in.

"What? Oh sorry." He apologized sheepishly, pulling his white shirt up over his head.

Even though Oliver is my best friend, I have to admit he has a nice body. Oliver was not the wimpy kid I knew in freshman year. He had been working out a lot lately, and it had really paid off. He had toned arms that weren't huge, but not puny, and he had slowly worked his way up to a slight 6-pack. Truth be told, after he started working out, Oliver got a few more dates then usual. Usual meaning none at all.

I shook my head slightly, realizing that Oliver was glancing at me with a confused expression.

"You coming?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just one sec." I told him. He thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Nah, I think you need to go in the water now." He informed, picking me up bridal style. I squealed. If there was one thing I hated, it was being thrown into the water no matter if I was planning on swimming or not.

"Oliver Oscar Oken." I threatened as he made his way increasingly closer to the water. His feet were in the water now. "Oliver put me down!" I yelled. He shook his head.

"I don't think I want to Lila." He told me with a shrug. We were deep in the water now, and I could tell he was about to throw me in.

"Oliver. Do not throw me into the water!" I screeched. Suddenly, despite my demands, I was being flung into the air before crashing into the cool ocean water. I sunk down deep enough to kick off the bottom with my feet and swam to the surface. I spit water out of my mouth, wiping out my eyes.

"Oken, you are so dead!" I yelled. I heard him laugh from not too far off. An idea formed in my head, and I dived underwater, swimming slowly through the blue. I opened my eyes, ignoring the stinging of the water and carefully navigated my way towards Oliver's legs. I grabbed onto one of them, and pulled, splashing him down into the water. I kicked up to the surface, barely being able to contain my laughter.

"Lila! You suck!"

"But you love me anyway!" I said, glancing at his soaked body.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I can't do this." He reasoned, splashing water into my face. I sputtered, blindly splashing him back. I immediately got splashed back, and began laughing.

Oliver and I continued out water fight for quite a while before we both carried ourselves back to the shore, collapsing as soon we hit sand. We tried to catch our breath through the laughter, finding it very difficult.

As soon as I was calmed down enough to see it, I noticed how very close Oliver and I were. He was so close; I could feel his breath on my cheek. Slowly, Oliver leaned in, and captured my lips with his own. I immediately kissed him back, placing my hand on his neck. He intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled against his soft lips, in euphoria. I had been waiting for this moment for longer then I could bear.

We slowly pulled apart, beaming.

"I love you, Lila."

"I love you, too Ollie." I said, kissing him softly once more. We the slowly rose, grabbed our clothes, and headed back to Rico's, hand locked together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. So it wasn't that long, but I still gave you Lollie. For that, you should totally review, m'kay? M'kay._

_--Lani_


End file.
